


Topping From the Bottom

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bunker Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Cas is kinkier than previously realized, manipulating his grace for Dean's pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts).



“Fuck, angel, yeah roll your hips like that. Just like that baby" Dean smears the words into Cas’ sweaty neck.   
They've been fucking for an hour. Both of them sweaty and tired and on the edge but Cas is using his grace to keep them going. To Dean it feels like he's been coming for the last 30 minutes and it's magic. It's the best thing he's ever felt. His whole body is one giant nerve ending, and everything sets off sparks behind his eyes.  
Cas unwraps one sweaty arm free behind Dean’s back and swipes his palms across Dean’s pebbled nipples causing him to wordlessly cry out in pleasure. Cas grins and twists his hips even more, making Dean thrust his tired hips up as hard as he can, his body searching for more of that feeling.

It had started when Dean got home from a few days on the road. He'd thought the bunker was empty but when he dropped his duffel on the floor he'd heard the distinctive sound of Cas' arrival.  
"Hey angel baby, missed you this time." Dean sighed, turning around and leaning his entire, tired body into Cas' for a kiss.  
"Missed you too Dean. Let me?" Dean nodded and with that Cas began to pull Dean’s clothes off slowly while kissing and running teasing fingertips over each bit of skin exposed. When he was finished Dean was standing in front of him, naked and half hard. Cas dropped to his knees, worshipful hands sliding up Dean’s strong, bowed thighs to grip his hips as pink lips closed around the head of Dean’s cock. Dean shuddered in pleasure and threaded his fingers into the thick hair on the back of Cas' head just the way he liked, encouraging as Cas pushed forward, his mostly soft cock slipping past his gag reflex and into Cas' throat.  
"Cas... never had anyone better at that baby. Can you..." Dean trailed off but Cas knew what he wanted. With his mouth still full of cock he stuck his tongue out and flicked the tip of it back and forth on Dean’s balls making Dean whine high in the back of his throat and the muscles in his thighs shake.  
Dean’s whole body was so sensitive and Cas loved to discover what reactions he could produce. While Dean was lengthening in his throat, Cas slipped a tendril of grace, a whisper of nerve sensation, up the back of Dean’s leg and between his cheeks to caress the hole there.  
"CaaAas!" Dean yelped, startled, but he didn't twist away. He pressed forward into Cas' mouth and back into his grace while Cas slurped and drooled and did his best to make Dean crazy with sensation. He pulled off Deans cock, making sure it "popped" loudly when it left his sucking lips, and looked up at Dean. His hunter was beyond words already, staring and smiling and whining for more. Cas shoved at Dean’s shoulder so that he fell back into the bed before he slowly teased the clothes off his own body. He stroked his skin much like he'd done forDean, fingertips teasing across flesh, making his dick throb and drip and his nipples pebble.  
"Angel you always give me such a good show." Dean groans, his hand slowly stripping his cock as he lewdly watches the striptease at the end of the bed.  
"If you're still talking, Dean, it can't be too good." Cas rumbles and climbs onto the bed, kneeling across Deans legs and making a show of wetting his fingers with saliva before reaching behind him. It's only a tease, of course, he's already ready forDean; he's always ready for Dean. But Dean likes to watch and Cas has big plans for that kink tomorrow and they absolutely involve another person, but for right now he curves his spine and rides his own fingers. He gasps, he whines, he moves his body in sinuous curves but it's not all just a show. Making Dean hot makes him hot in turn.  
Cas didn't even notice he'd closed his eyes until he feels insistent fingers plucking at the bicep twisted behind him. He opens his eyes and lets Dean tug his fingers out of his body and right into the wet cavern between Dean’s lips.  
They both groan at that.  
"Cas, angel, please." Cas shushes dean with a kiss and the press of his cock to Cas' rim.  
Dean shakes with the need to stay still as Cas lowers himself down, down, down, till his ass is snug against Deans hips and Dean feels like he can see the bulge of Cas stomach where his cockhead is lodged in his guts.  
Cas starts to move and when he does he reaches out his grace and stops Dean’s ability to come. Dean gasps like he's been injured when he feels it, but doesn't stop fucking his hips up into Cas’ body, chasing the orgasm that Cas will allow only when he's ready.  
“The best tease,” they're the last intelligible words that leave Dean for some time, as they both get lost in chasing their own pleasure. When Dean is exhausted, his hips hardly able to move and his eyes glazed over, Cas relents and releases his grace.  
Dean’s body seizes up as he pulses inside Cas’ welcoming body. Cas throws his head back and closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the throb and pulse of Dean’s thick cock inside him. He lets himself come with the swipe of his palm over the head of his cock, opening his eyes to see his come splatter on Dean’s chest and stomach.   
Sweaty, tired arms pull Cas down so that he's laying on Dean, his mess smearing between their two bodies as he nestles in close to listen to Dean's heart rate drop back down to its steady rhythm. He sighs in pleasure and wraps invisible wings around them where they lay on the bed, cocooning them in warmth and safety.


End file.
